


Super-Max: Perfect Villain

by EHC



Series: Tales of Super-Max [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: The perfect villain has the perfect plan to trap Super-Max! Will our hero succeed in thwarting the nefarious Bob??





	Super-Max: Perfect Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/gifts).
  * Inspired by [S&M](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732597) by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure). 



> Trying my hand at a light-hearted tale. I hope it works out!

Bob chuckled to himself. He had the perfect plan! Absolutely perfect! All he needed was the perfect hostage, the perfect environment, and the perfect scenario. And now, thanks to his utter brilliance, he had achieved all of these!

In fact, he got super lucky. Two hostages instead of one! And here they were, completely at his mercy, ready to act as the perfect bait. They had sure put up a fight, though. That was a bit unexpected and nearly caused his perfect plan to go awry, but you don't get to be the perfect villain unless you have a perfect backup plan! One blast of knock-out gas had rendered the two helpless, allowing him to finish with the ropes. And now, the two girls were perfectly tied up and perfectly suspended three feet off the ground, their curves perfectly accentuated by the ropes.

God, he loved shibari. So artistic, yet so delectable. He had to gag the blue-haired one, though. Damn, she could cuss like a sailor! At least the ballgag he used was blue, so it matched her hair. A perfect accident! The blonde stayed quiet, though she glared at him every time he walked into view. He didn't mind. Hostages were supposed to glare at villains. And it was preferable to sniveling and crying, which would mar their perfect features. Plus, he didn't have any facial tissues to clean them up, so that was another perfect accident!

He sent out the message a minute ago so with a little bit of luck, the main star of his perfect attraction would be arriving soon. He stepped behind his two hostages and gave their fingers and toes a tiny squeeze. Both of them grunted in displeasure but it was necessary. He was checking to make certain their blood flow wasn't getting cut off. Not that it would, since his rope work was perfect, but he wasn't taking any chances. No need to cause permanent harm to his perfect hostages. Or were they perfect co-stars? Hmm. Had to think about that.

But later! His sensors picked up something approaching rapidly from the East, meaning she was about to arrive. Super-Max! The cutest, most innocent superhero in Arcadia Bay! And, likely all of Oregon. Maybe Washington, too, but he didn't check. Too much effort and, truth be told, even if there was someone there that was as cute as Super-Max, they'd be too far away for him to reach and still accomplish all of this. No, Arcadia Bay was perfect. And within his budget.

Another alarm went off and he grinned. It was almost time! He reached into his pocket and withdrew two black, opaque hoods, which he placed over the heads of his hostages/co-stars. He then reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a remote. He knew, as he had tested all of this before, that the ten digital cameras he had distributed throughout the warehouse had all started recording at the same time. He was going to capture every single moment of this event, from as many angles as possible. The perfect blackmail material! Soon, he would have a real-life superhero at his back and call! It was perfect!

He looked towards the entrance, ready for Super-Max's grand entrance. Any second now...!

Any second now!

...now?

Then, to Bob's complete and utter surprise, he heard a knock on the metal door. He blinked. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to crash right in, the perfect dramatic entrance! What was going on?

Another knock sounded out. Bob cleared his throat. "It's open!" A moment later, the metal door swung open and in walked Super-Max. Way less dramatic than he had hoped.

Super-Max gave him a friendly wave. "Hi."

Bob blinked. "Um, hi." He frowned a bit. "I was hoping for a big, dramatic entrance. You know, blast through the door, send it flying, that sort of thing. Isn't that a rule in the Superhero-Association?"

Super-Max shrugged her face a bit apologetic. "Sorry. New rule: no unnecessary property damage if it can be helped."

Bob scratched his head. "Huh. Wasn't aware of that."

"Yeah, it's pretty recent, I think within the past three months, give or take. Something about cutting costs."

"Damn. I was really hoping for one, too." His face brightened. "But, wait, this is my place! What if I give you permission?"

"Hmm." Max put a finger to her chin. "That could work. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You're a villain. After I capture you, you could go back on your word and claim otherwise, meaning the SA might still have to pay out for the damages."

"Crap. You're right." Bob shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess we'll skip that part. Do I still get a superhero speech, though? About how I'll never get away with this?"

"Probably. But you haven't mentioned your nefarious plan yet."

"Oh, right! The lack of entrance threw me off my game. One moment." Bob shifted his attention to his two co-stars (he decided that sounded much better than hostages) and smiled his perfect, evil smile. "BEHOLD, Super-Max!" And, with perfectly dramatic timing, yanked the hoods off both of the suspended girls. His grin widened at Super-Max's gasp of surprise. It was perfect!

"I've been watching you for some time," he said in his perfect evil cadence, "and I know these two are very important to you. They haven't been harmed at all. Yet. But only you can determine if they remain that way. See here?" He pointed to the collars that the two girls wore around their necks that had an obnoxious black box attached to it. The blinking red light on the boxes, though, indicated they weren't just for show. "These are explosives. Nothing terribly large but enough to blast a six-inch hole through a brick wall. I'm sure you can imagine what will happen if they detonate now."

Bob threw his arms wide in a perfect, dramatic pose. "All around me are sensors. Should they detect any movement faster than a slow walk, such as you charging straight for me, they will set off the explosives. I can also manually set them off with this!" Bob raised his hand, showing off the remote. "So, now, we're going to have a little bit of fun. And should you disobey, I'll simply press this button and it's goodbye heads! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Wait. So you're saying that if I did make a dramatic entrance by kicking the door inside, the sensors would pick up the movement and detonate the explosives?"

Again, Bob blinked. "Um." Shit! A wrinkle in his perfect plan! "I suppose?"

"So, you really are a murderer. And here I thought you were a smart villain."

"Hey!" Bob was offended by the implication he was anything other than perfect. "I am incredibly intelligent!"

"Really?" Max placed her hands on her hips. "'Cause the glaring hole in your master plan says otherwise."

"It's a perfect plan!"

"Perfectly flawed, perhaps."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"NO!" Bob, getting frustrated, waved his hands in the air. "And I'll prove it! The explosives aren't even real! I was just going to use the threat of explosives to blackmail you into doing my bidding!!"

There was a pregnant pause as Bob's words sank in. Super-Max smirked, Rachel rolled her eyes, Chloe blinked, and Bob slumped and hanged his head. "Aw, dammit..."

30 seconds of incredible violence later, Bob was thoroughly beaten up, knocked unconscious, tied up, and shoved into an empty utility closet. Max dusted off her hands and calmly stepped back to her still-bound girlfriends. She reached forward and undid Chloe's gag, gently pulling it free. "Sorry I took a while to get here but I got hung up thanks to an accident on Highway 101."

Chloe worked her jaw a bit to get tension out. "It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Rachel wiggled a bit, causing her to sway in her rigging. "So, any chance of letting us loose?"

"Hmm." Max gave her and Chloe a smile. "I dunno. I mean, none of us could pull this level of bondage off without professional help. Why waste some perfectly good rigging?"

Chloe and Rachel blinked. Was she serious? On one hand, hot! But on the other hand... No, dammit, it was still hot. Chloe licked her lips. "Before you do anything, you should know that the Perfect Perv has, like cameras everywhere. I think he planned on you doing something like this already and was going to use the movies as blackmail material later."

Max shrugged as she knelt down in front of Chloe and cupped her cheeks. "Then I suppose I'll have to find all the cameras afterwards so we can watch the movies later, right?"

Chloe and Rachel glanced at each other before breaking out into huge, lustful smiles.

Bob was eventually turned into the police several hours later.

The movies were great.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought I was done with this AU. HAH! Amusingly enough, I wrote this on my lunch break at work. I really hope it isn't terrible because I wrote it do damn fast!
> 
> I'll admit that I part of the reason I wrote this is I had a mental image of Max, Chloe, and Rachel all experimenting with bondage, various positions, toys, and equipment, then started laughing at the fact that Super-Max can fly and, therefore, it'd be super easy for her to do suspension bondage. Even if Chloe and Rachel couldn't get the rigging just right, she could just float in the air and poof! Instant suspension! This train wreck was the result.
> 
> Bob is Bob. Every sci-fi universe in existence has a Bob. Seriously, look it up. It's like an ongoing joke in the universe. But Bob isn't a good villain. When he gets out on parole, though, maybe he can find an honest career as a pro rigger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187502) by [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure)




End file.
